An embodiment relates to vehicle sharing.
Renting a vehicle typically requires that a reservation be made with a rental company and that the user travels to the site of the rental company to obtain keys to access to the vehicle as well as enabling vehicle operations. Modern vehicles typically offer remote keyless (i.e., keyfobs that can wirelessly access vehicle functions and utilize a physical key that is inserted into an ignition switch to start the vehicle) or passive entry/start systems (i.e., push-button start) where the keyfob can authorize starting functions as long as it is detected inside the vehicle. With such systems, the assigned user is not known until the user checks in at the on-site rental facility, selects the vehicle and is issued keys. Typically, going to the rental site may be time consuming in having to travel to the rental site which may not be in close proximity to the user and then obtain the key fob from the rental site for accessing the vehicle. As a result, rental vehicles used for vehicle sharing operations are parked at a centralized facility and secured until the user obtains the fob or paperwork to utilize the vehicle even though a vehicle reservation has been made.
In summary, for vehicle ride sharing entities, the issue is the user gaining both authorization and access to utilize the vehicle without having to go to the rental agency site and receive approval from one or more company personnel before leaving with the vehicle.